


Strong

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, cute roommates being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Sometimes even the strongest people need someone to be strong for them.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



She was so tired.

Her alarm was ringing, but Jeongyeon was so tired. The routine of recording, rehearsing, and repeating was never ending, and sometimes she felt like she couldn’t do it.

She had to be strong though, she had to keep going, not just for herself but for her fellow members. She would do it for them, she had to.

“Jeongyeon?” Momo shut off the alarm. “You should sleep ten more minutes, I’ll make breakfast.”

Jeongyeon gave her a teary smile. Sometimes she forgot it was okay to let someone else be strong for _her_ once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Katie <3 
> 
> Inspired by this heartbreaking [tumblr gifset](http://blankjiace.tumblr.com/post/181230051342/i-cried-while-gifing-this-trans)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Run Ahead, Running Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963499) by [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks)




End file.
